Ombres et lumière
by mumei nadakai
Summary: Ils sont là, différents. Mais personne ne les voit, tel des ombres perdues dans la foule.
1. présentation 1

Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Il me semble que le thème n'a pas encore été abordé mais si je me trompe prévenez moi.

Les vocaloids ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Vous êtes viré !_

C'était la 3eme fois que Kaito entendait cette phrase ce mois-ci, il commençait à être habitué. Et il avait beau enchainer les petits boulot, aucun ne semblait vouloir de lui.

Il sorti par la porte arrière du bâtiment et se frotta les mains, l'hiver était rude cette année mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il pouvait paraitre faible et naïf mais ce n'était qu'une façade, il avait pris l'habitude de se faire petit, obéissant au moindre ordre, acquiesçant à la moindre remarque.

Il réajusta son manteau bleu et avança dans une rue déserte.

Le sol devant lui se gela et il se mit à surfer sur le verglas. Il pouvait, depuis tout petit, manipuler les éléments et il ne s'en privait pas. Il lui fallait bien ça pour oublier le stress de son train-train quotidien.

Arrivé chez lui il tourna doucement la poigné, de peur de faire le moindre bruit pouvant trahir sa présence, le concierge ne l'aimait pas trop.  
Kaito sursauta en entendant des pas derrière lui.  
"Le concierge ? Non, ce n'est qu'un chat, quel peureux je fais."  
Rassuré, il poussa la porte.

"-Kaito ? Tu es déjà rentré ?  
-Oui Kaiko"

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Elle demanda:

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
-Je me suis encore fait viré, avoua-t-il, pardonne moi.  
-Mais non, ce n'est rien, viens t'assoir"

Il la suivit jusqu'au salon, une petite pièce peu aménagée ou se trouvait seulement une table, quelques chaise et une commode. Ils habitaient dans cet immeuble depuis maintenant trois ans, on était loin du luxe des immeubles du centre-ville mais cela leur suffisait.

Kaito souffla.  
"-Je me demande pourquoi je me fais si souvent virer, c'est à cause de mon look ?  
-Je pense que c'est plutôt à cause de ta maladresse, tes cheveux n'y sont pour rien. Tiens, tu as reçu du courrier aujourd'hui, peut-être une demande d'emploi."

Kaito pris le paquet de lettre plus gros qu'à la normal et parti s'enfermer dan sa chambre.  
Il remarqua que toutes les lettres venaient du même destinataire, il en ouvrit une.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du courrier, devant lui se trouvait des photos de lui en train d'utiliser ses pouvoir, elles étaient accompagnée de brèves lettres:

_"Je sais qui tu es."__  
__"Tu cherches du boulot, j'en ai un pour toi."__  
__"Trouve-les !"_

* * *

"-Rin, tu pense que c'est ici ?  
-Oui c'est bien notre adresse, Len.  
-Entrons !"

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la cabine du concierge. Rin cria:

"Il y a quelqu'un ? _Quelqu'un... Qu'un.._.»

Sa voix résonnait dans tout le bâtiment. Ils avaient enfin trouvé un appartement peu cher, un peu à l'écart du centre-ville et ils étaient sensés récupérer les clés auprès du gérant de l'immeuble. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne semblait pas être présent.  
Len se saisi d'une des clés accrochées dans la cabine et monta à l'étage. Arrivé devant la porte numéro 22 il y enfonça la clé.

"-Mince, c'est coincé ! Reste ici, je vais t'ouvrir de l'intérieur."

Son corps devint transparent et il traversa la porte.

"Idiot, arrête d'utiliser tes pouvoirs à tout bout de champ. Quelqu'un aurait pu te voir !" s'exclama Rin alors que son frère lui ouvrait la porte.  
"-Ne t'en fais p...  
-C'EST QUOI ENCORE CE BAZAR ?!"

Les deux jumeaux se retournèrent, la plainte ne semblait pas leur être adressée. Ils tendirent l'oreille pour mieux entendre la conversation.

"-Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de t'essuyer les pieds avant d'entrer !? Tu mets de la neige partout, on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui nettoie tout ça !  
-Pardon monsieur le concierge...  
-Tes excuses ne vont rien résoudre, va-t-en et que je ne t'y reprenne plus ! Et au passage tu vas me déteindre ces cheveux bleus, on dirait une racaille !"

Rin et Len se dépêchèrent de rentrer en entendant les bruits de pas se rapprochant d'eux.

À peine étaient-il installé qu'on ouvra leur porte. C'était le concierge et il semblait surpris de leur présence.

"-T'es qui toi ?"  
Len bafouilla.  
"-Heu, nous venons d'emménager et...  
-T'es le nouveau ? Et comment qu't'es entré d'abord ?  
-La porte était ouverte.  
-Et z'étiez pas sensés être deux ?"

Len se retourna, surpris, Rin n'était plus là.

"-Bon c'est pas mes affaires, je vous apportais le courrier. À peine arrivé que tu me file déjà du boulot, tu as reçu une vingtaine de lettre."

Il les posa sur la table et s'en alla sans rien dire. S'étant assuré qu'il était bien parti, Len déclara:

"-C'est bon Rin tu peux réapparaître"

La silhouette de Rin se dessina sur l'une des chaises voisines.

"-Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs à tout bout de champ ?  
-Pardon Len, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Le gérant me fait peur."

Elle reçut comme réponse un petit sourire de Len qui se dirigeait vers le paquet de lettres posé sur la table. Il en ouvrit une.

"Rin, viens voir !"

Rin s'approcha de son frère qui lui tendait une lettre. Elle lut ce qui était écrit.

_"Ils sont proches."__  
__"Trop proches !"__  
__"Trouvez les !"_

* * *

Miku s'échauffa la voix, c'était sa première audition de chant. Elle savait qu'elle allait être reçue mais ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher de stresser.

Une voix l'appela, c'était son manager qui lui indiquait que ça allait bientôt être son tour.  
Elle déplissa sa jupe, vérifia que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé, tout devait être parfait.

Puis ce fut son tour, elle s'avança d'un pas sûr devant le jury et commença à chanter.

~Sekaaai de...

Plus loin le directeur de la société discutait avec son manager.  
"-Elle a une belle voix la petite...  
-Miku, Hatsune miku qu'elle s'appelle, j'en suis très fier monsieur le directeur.  
-C'est sa première audition ?  
-Oui, elle a bien failli ne pas y assister.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Le bus qu'elle prend d'habitude est resté coincé dans les bouchons ce matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais par chance elle a pris un tout autre bus et a pu arriver à temps.  
-Quelle chance, en tout cas elle a toutes les chances d'être prise, sa voix est magnifique et elle semble avoir du talent."

Miku s'arrêta, quelque peu essoufflée, elle avait tout donné. Quand le jury lui annonça qu'elle pouvait se retirer, elle s'autorisa un demi-sourire satisfait; elle savait que ce soir elle recevrait un coup de téléphone lui annonçant qu'elle était reçue.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle esquiva de justesse une tasse de café qui lui tombait dessus.

"-Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vue, s'excusa un homme aux cheveux bleus.  
-Ce n'est rien."

Elle regarda l'homme à la chevelure bleue s'éloigner vers son patron qui commençait déjà à lui crier dessus.

"Le pauvre." Se dit-elle en le voyant sortir par la porte de derrière.

"Mademoiselle Miku, je vous ai cherché partout ! Votre voiture est prête."

Elle se retourna, c'était le chauffeur de sa société.

"Oui je sais." Souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle dépassa le chauffeur qui la regardait d'un air troublé.  
"Dépêchez vous, je suis pressée de rentrer chez moi !"  
Ce soir encore elle recevrait encore des flash l'informant les événements du lendemain.

Arrivée chez elle, elle remarqua que sa porte avait été forcée. Elle entra et manqua de crier, ses murs étaient couverts de post-it:

_"M'as-tu vu ?"__  
__"Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir"__  
__"Trouve les !"_

* * *

Vous êtes encore là ?

Bien, j'essayerai de poster les chapitres régulièrement.

Et n'hésitez pas à mettre des review !


	2. présentation 2

Bonjour, je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu puisqu'il est fini mais les délais de parutions ne seront pas toujours aussi court. Cela dépendra de mon inspiration. Et vous savez tous que le meilleur boost dans ces cas là c'est les rewiews !

Bon, fini le blabla, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Dans un petit studio en plein centre ville Gumi accordait sa guitare. Musicienne amatrice, elle venait de commencer une carrière en duo et attendait son binôme pour un enregistrement.

Elle entendit des pas qui venaient de dehors. Elle ne se leva pas pour regarder par la fenêtre, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que c'était Lily. Elle voyait à travers les murs et avait l'ouïe très fine, lui permettant de repérer la moindre fausse note dans tout un orchestre.

Voyant son amie arriver, Gumi s'élança dans les escaliers et lui ouvrit grand la porte.  
"-Lily ! Cria-t-elle.  
-Gumi, comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?  
-j'ai toujours eu une bonne oreille." lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les deux amies montèrent à l'étage et commencèrent l'enregistrement. Là, aucuns problème, Gumi s'occupait de tout et veillait à ce que tout soit parfait jusqu'à la moindre petite note d'accompagnement.

Une fois l'enregistrement fini Gumi invita Lily chez elle pour parler de leurs prochaines chansons. Arrivée devant chez elle, Gumi fut prise d'un doute et regarda à travers sa porte.  
Ce qu'elle y vit la surprit au plus au point.  
Sur ses murs étaient gravés. En lettres de sang:  
_ "Trouve les !"_

* * *

Miki s'attelait à son travail dans une grande boîte. Elle était femme de ménage. Son salaire était peu important, alors faire des heures supplémentaires l'arrangeait.

"- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE?!"

Ça, c'était les rares cris du chef. Mais Miki n'y prêta pas attention et continua son ménage dans une petite pièce dont elle avait prit la précaution de fermer à clé.

"- Ici j'irais plus vite."

Soudain, les meubles de la salle s'élevèrent dans les airs et Miki commença à nettoyer sous les meubles qui lévitaient et retombaient juste après son passage.

_-Bilip. Vous avez un message._

Miki eut à peine le temps de sortir son téléphone, que la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois puis une troisième et encore plus vite. Elle ne put les lire mais rapidement les messages cessèrent.

_De: 06********__  
__Je sais qui tu es!__  
__De: 06********__  
__Il faut faire le ménage!__  
__De: 06********__  
__Trouve les!_

* * *

"Allo, Megurine Luka à l'appareil. Oui ? Je vous envoie ça pour demain, merci"

Elle raccrocha. Luka détestait recevoir des coups de fils; elle détestait son boulot tout court.  
Tous ces gens qui essayaient de se faire voir ou de sympathiser avec elle juste pour quelques faveurs. Cela la dégoutait.

Elle leva la tète pour admirer la vue qu'offrait la baie vitrée de son bureau. Cela faisait seulement 2 jours qu'elle était arrivée des Etats-Unis pour son travail, et décidément elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à ce nouveau lieu.  
Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et elle décrocha.

"Allo, Megurine Luka à l'appareil. Kyo ? Le dossier 415 ? Mais il est dans les archives, j'en ai pour une heure à le retrouver. C'est urgent ? Ok je t'envoie ça tout à l'heure."

Elle coupa la conversation, et se mit à rire doucement. Pour elle, pas besoin de chercher, elle savait exactement où se trouvait chaque dossiers. Car elle ne savait comment mais son cerveau était connecté aux ordinateurs du monde; elle n'avait qu'a y penser pour obtenir n'importe quelle information. C'est aussi ce qui lui permettait de parler aussi bien le japonais que le français ou l'anglais.

Elle s'installa devant son ordi et copia le dossier pour l'envoyer plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons et cela l'arrangeait. Elle travaillait plus vite et pouvait donc prendre plus de pauses.

Une icône apparu sur son écran, encore un spam. Étrangement elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie d'y jeter un œil.

_"Maintenant la pause est finie. Tu vas travailler pour moi.__  
__Trouve les !"_

* * *

Dans une maison en plein centre ville.  
-PAPAAAA !

Piko soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, ses enfants ne tenaient vraiment pas en place. C'est qu'il avait du travail lui !

"-Oui Yuki ?  
-Ni-chan il fait que m'embêter !  
-Chérie, tu vois bien que papa travaille, va plutôt voir maman.  
-Ok."

Elle partit en courant dans le salon alors que Piko retournait sur son ordinateur, il avait tout un dossier de documents à traduire pour le lendemain.

"MAMAN ! YUKI A TOUT CASSÉ LE VASE !"  
N'en pouvant plus, il s'autorisa une pause et sortit prendre l'air.

Il était à peine sorti qu'un flot de pensé le transperça.

_"Quel temps pourri."__  
__"Je vais être en retard !"__  
__"Ou se trouve la poste ?"_

Assez, assez ! Il en avait marre de ces voix dans sa tète, à chaque fois qu'il sortait c'était la même chose, les pensés de ces gens, il entendait jusqu'aux pensées les plus intimes de parfaits inconnus...  
"Non, ce ne sont pas leurs pensées, c'est pas possible. Je suis un homme normal avec un vie normale et qui travaille dur pour nourrir ses enfants."

_"Quelle pimbêche."__  
__"Joli costume"__  
__"Que vais-je donc bien pouvoir manger ce midi ?"_

Ça recommençait, pourquoi lui ?!  
Il préféra rentrer chez lui, c'était toujours mieux.

_"Ce que je lui ai mis, elle l'a bien cherché!"__  
__"J'espère que maman va m'acheter une glace"__  
__"Ou se trouve la rue St-Pierre ?"_

Rien, il n'entendait **rien**.

"-Monsieur... Monsieur !  
-Hein? Euh oui, quoi ?  
-Je vous demandais ou se trouve la rue St-Pierre !  
-Ah, vous prenez la première à droite au bout de la rue  
-Merci. _"On tombe vraiment sur n'importe qui..."_

Ça lui était arrivé, encore une fois, il s'était trompé. Il ne pouvait même plus différencier la réalité de ces "pensées". Il secoua la tète et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, il avait encore beaucoup de travail. Il sentit qu'il allait encore devoir passer une nuit blanche.

_"Tout..."_

Encore ces voix, ne s'arrêtait-elles donc jamais ?!

_"Tout sera bientôt fini, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire."_

Rêvait-il ? La voix lui parlait ? Fini, il n'entendrait plus ces pensées ! Et il était prêt à tout pour y arriver.

_"Trouve les !"_

* * *

Voilà pour les présentations, au prochain chapitre on entre enfin dans l'histoire.

**Réponse à Paru Cafe:**

Merci d'avoir commenté. C'est tout à fait normal que ce soit court. les chapitres resteront séparés en plusieurs parties courtes pendant encore un petit moment.

La semaine prochaine nous retrouverons tout ce beau monde (sauf Gumi qui prend des vacances).

Reviews please ?


	3. Découverte

Salut, je poste ce chapitre un peu tard mais au moins il est là !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Kaito ouvrit les yeux et regarda son réveil: 12h  
Ayant l'habitude de se lever tard il alla dans la cuisine. Kaiko n'était pas là.

Une note attira son attention sur la table accompagnée d'une pile de lettres plus grosse que la veille.

_"Je suis sortie faire des courses, ne m'attends pas pour manger, il y a du poulet au frigo._

_Ps: tu as reçu du courrier, je l'ai posé sur la table."__  
_

Kaito grimaça, les lettres s'entassaient et étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, toutes contenants les mêmes propos. Des menaces, insultes et cet ordre: il devait les trouver. Mais trouver quoi ?

Il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir que son attention fut détournée par une forte odeur de cramé.  
Ayant vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien dans le four, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil dehors.  
Il hoqueta de surprise, sa porte était bloquée et il lui était impossible de sortir.

* * *

Rin et Len étaient levés depuis déjà 4h et commençaient à déballer leurs cartons reçus dans la matinée. Ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup, surement auraient-Ils finis avant de manger.  
Soudain, Rin fut attirée par une vive odeur de fumée. Elle commença à trembler à l'entente des cris de panique dans les couloirs.

"Len, tu entends ? Il faut sortir !"

Len, qui se trouvait jusque là dans la salle de bain, arriva. À la vue de sa sœur paniquée il ne posa aucune question et lui pris la main pour la conduire dehors. Une fois sortis ils constatèrent que l'immeuble était en feu.  
Une jeune fille blonde les interpella.

"Vous savez s'il reste des gens dans l'immeuble ?  
-Désolé mais on n'en sait pas plus que vous...  
-J'ai cru entendre qu'il y avait des cameras reliées à la cabine du concierge, peut être qu'en allant voir...  
-Rin, tu m'attends là, je vais voir et je reviens !"

Elle n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il était déjà parti. Elle se retourna pour parler à la jeune fille. Elle n'était plus là...

* * *

Kaito se résigna, il était coincé et il se passait quelque chose dehors. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de défoncer la porte. Il prenait de l'élan quand il senti une chaleur derrière lui.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, les lettres brulaient de l'intérieur, comme pour s'autodétruire.  
Voyant que sa table commençait à bruler elle aussi il ne réfléchi pas plus et s'élança contre la porte.  
Celle-ci tomba par terre dans un grand fracas, laissant apercevoir des escaliers en feu.  
Kaito regarda autour de lui, l'immeuble semblait désert.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il utilisa ses pouvoir pour repousser les flammes et sorti de l'immeuble.

* * *

Len était devant l'écran de surveillance, la bouche grande ouverte.  
Avait-il bien vu ? Cet homme avait repoussé les flammes ! Il avait des pouvoirs, comme eux ! Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Rin, il voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme.

* * *

Luka venait de crier, et elle n'allait pas se calmer. Elle détestait qu'on se moque d'elle de cette façon. Elle se jeta sur son clavier et envoya une réponse contenant entre autre insultes et menaces. On ne s'en prenait pas à elle impunément et l'auteur de ce message allait le sentir passer.

"NON MAIS IL SE PREND POUR QUI ?"

Miki soupira, pourquoi sa patronne criait-elle si fort ?  
Elle lâcha son portable, se désintéressant des messages qui y étaient inscrits. Elle avait déjà fait ce genre de blagues à ses amis, elle n'allait pas ce faire avoir.

_-Clac-_

Miki leva la tète, le bruit venait de la porte. Elle s'approcha, sachant ce qui l'attendait mais ne voulant tout simplement pas y croire.  
La porte était fermée à clé.  
Encore une blague ? Elle regarda son portable, c'était bientôt la fin de son service elle pouvait bien partir maintenant.  
Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle aérait la pièce. Elle regarda à gauche, à droite, personne à l'horizon. Elle sauta par la fenêtre et s'envola chez elle.

* * *

Luka n'en pouvait plus, il y avait quelque part quelqu'un qui se moquait d'elle et elle n'arrivait pas à le localiser. Depuis tout à l'heure elle ne recevait que des réponses brèves et sans aucun sens. Elle baissa les yeux, un nouveau message.

À 16h41:  
_"pourquoi ne pas faire une pause"_  
Luka ragea, il lui disait d'arrêter ses pauses quotidiennes et là il lui proposait dans faire une.

Elle souffla pour se calmer et tapota sur son clavier.

À 16h45:  
_"Où es tu (reste du message censuré)"_

À 16h47:  
_Regardes par la fenêtre._

Luka se leva brusquement de sa chaise, elle n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre mais sa curiosité la poussait à regarder.  
Elle passa la tète par la fenêtre et y vit sa femme de ménage, volant dans les airs.  
Cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça, elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas la seul à avoir des pouvoir, elle allait avoir des questions à lui poser.  
À partir de ce moment l'auteur des messages anonymes ne lui répondis plus.

* * *

Miku répétait quand son téléphone sonna. Elle détestait être dérangée pendant ses répétitions, elle savait très bien que c'était encore une fois son manager. Celui-ci ne cessait de l'appeler à toute heure de la journée pour de simples rendez-vous.  
Elle laissa sonner l'appel.

_~Veuillez laissez un message après le bip~__  
_  
"Allo, Miku ?"

Non c'est le père noël ! Quand perdrait-il cette habitude, c'était son portable, personne d'autre ne répondrait.

"Miku, répond, je sais que tu es là!"

Mince, grillée. Elle pris le téléphone.

"Je suis occupée.  
-Miku, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes caprices, tu as rendez-vous dans une heure au nouveau studio. On t'a trouvé de jeunes musiciennes pour ta nouvelle chanson.  
-C'est tout ? Au revoir !"

Elle raccrocha sec. Elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à écouter ses explications alors qu'elle était déjà au courant.  
Elle regarda l'heure, elle n'avait plus envie de chanter.  
Elle décida donc de se mettre en route, mieux valait arriver en avance qu'en retard.

* * *

Miku ne savait plus quoi faire, elle s'était perdue. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que ce studio serait si grand.  
Où pouvait bien se trouver la salle d'enregistrement B18 ?

"Elle se trouve au deuxième étage, première porte à droite âpres la machine à café.  
-Hein ?"

Miku tourna la tète en direction de la personne qui venait de lui parler. C'était un homme plus âgé qu'elle et assez efféminé, il était habillé tout en blanc et tenait dans ses bras une pile de dossiers sans doute importants Vu la manière qu'il avait de les tenir.  
Il lui fit un grand sourire.

"C'est là que ce trouve la salle B18.  
-ah, heu... merci."

Elle le regarda s'en aller, bouche bée. Elle resta là pendant un moment.

Ça, elle ne l'avait pas prévu.

* * *

Voila, Ce chapitre est plus court mais promis je me ratrape la semaine prochaine.

Vous avez du le remarquer, mon vocabulaire n'est pas très varié mais je fais tout pour arranger ça.

**Réponse à Piks3l: **

Merci pour ton commentaire, vous ne savez pas a quel point ça fait plaisir! (même les courts) Je pense continuer a poster régulièrement jusqu'au chapitre 6, pour le reste rien n'a encore été décidé.

**Réponse à Paru Cafe:**

Tu as des idées... Bizarres ? LUKA IS BACK ! Non, sérieusement ça me ferait un peu peur...

Pour les lettres de sang... Bas c'est des lettres de sang et pis c'est tout. De toute façon c'est pas super important pour la suite.

Voilà, à vendredi prochain !

**Voix mystérieuse:** Laissez des rewiews ou vous serez mauuuuuudiiiiiiiit.


	4. Conséquence

Salut tout le monde, je sais que je suis en retard mais j'étais vraiment occupée ce week-end. Du coup je profite d'une heure de permanence pour poster ce chapitre.

Encore désolée pour mon retard et bonne lecture !

* * *

**"PAS POSSIBLE!"**

Rin était choquée, avait elle seulement bien entendu ce que son frère venait de lui dire ?

"Il existe d'autres personnes comme nous ?!"

Elle était toute excitée par cette nouvelle, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être spéciaux, elle n pouvait résister à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

"Dis, dis, tu pense qu'il sait faire autre chose ? On peut aller lui parler ? Je l'espionne si tu veux !"

Elle aimait ça, espionner les gens. Et elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en priver. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'ils avaient pu trouver un appartement si peu cher. En parlant d'appartement, comment allaient-ils faire pour en trouver un autre, elle savait très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens.

"Dis, Len, et pour l'appartement on f...  
-Rin, laisse moi parler, tu ne tiens plus en place depuis tout à l'heure. Moi aussi j'ai envi d'en savoir plus sur lui mais je ne suis pas prêt à tout lui dire si facilement, imagine qu'il ait de mauvaises intentions !  
-oui, je sais, désolée de m'être emportée, on va faire comment pour trouver un appartement maintenant ?"

À ces mots, Len fit un grand sourire.

"J'ai une idée sur la question."

* * *

Kaito soupira, sa sœur venait de l'appeler. Elle avait vite appris pour la nouvelle et avait trouvé refuge chez une amie. Elle ne semblait pas si perturbé que ça, et lui qui allait devoir trouver un logement tout seul.

"Excusez-moi !"

Kaito sorti de ses pensées, devant lui se trouvait deux ados d'à peu près 17ans. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

"Je m'appelle Len, et voici ma sœur, Rin. Nous nous retrouvons nous aussi sans logement et aimerions savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour une collocation."

Kaito silla, il était direct mais semblait sérieux dans ses propos. En fait cela l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Il répondit comme si c'était une évidence.

"Bien sûr ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer, vous pouvez m'appeler Kaito !  
-ok"

* * *

"Mademoiselle Miki, Madame vous attends au premier dans son bureau."

Cette simple phrase avait tout d'abord fait rire Miki. Luka n'était pas mariée mais se plaisait à faire croire le contraire, prétextant que ça "faisait plus sérieux". Ce qui l'empêchait également de subir les nombreuses tentatives de dragues de collègues peu courtois. Puis elle s'était ressaisie, elle était convoquée chez sa patronne, cela n'envisageait malheureusement rien de bon pour elle.  
Bien vite elle se retrouva dans le bureau de sa supérieure. Elle pianotait sur son clavier et ne semblait même pas faire attention à elle.  
"Vous m'avez demandé ?"

Rien. Aucune réponse. Luka semblait réfléchir puis après quelques minutes de réflexion elle lui demanda.

"Tu es partie plus tôt hier, pourquoi ?"

Miki sursauta, comment était-elle au courant ?

"Non madame, je suis partie à l'heure convenu dans le contrat.  
-Ne me ment pas, je t'ai vu partir !  
-Mais c'est impossible, je..."

Miki s'interrompit, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était sortie par la fenêtre.

"Vous... ?  
-heu, oui. Je suis sortie un peu en avance, désolée je me rattraperai ce soir.  
-Comment ?  
-hein ?"  
Luka avait détourné les yeux de son écran et fixait maintenant Miki de ses yeux bleus.  
"Comment tu fais ?  
-je... Je ne sais pas. Il me suffi d'y penser et..."  
Elle se stoppa net et porta une main à sa bouche. Elle venait de se dénoncer toute seule, sans même savoir si elle était vraiment au courant.  
Elle sortie de ses pensé et aperçu le visage de Luka à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle posa sa main droite sur son épaule et la regarda avec un grand sourire. Pas un sourire sadique, c'était un sourire sincère comme si elle avait changée du tout au tout en à peine quelques seconde.  
"Toi et moi, on va avoir pas mal de choses à se dire".

* * *

"Excusez moi."

Miku sortie de ses pensés et remarqua la jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui se trouvait devant elle.

"Vous vous êtes perdu?"

Miku eut un sourire vague.

"Plus maintenant...  
-hein ?  
-Non, rien, je dois me rendre en salle b18  
-Moi aussi, tu dois être Miku. Enchantée, moi c'est Gumi "

Gumi, ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

"Gumi ?  
-Je fais partie du duo qui va jouer avec vous !"

Elle avait un grand sourire, chaleureux, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la jeune chanteuse sentait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle.  
Miku se ressaisie, ce n'était que le résultat d'un caprice de son patron. Elle n'aimait pas se faire manipuler, elle n'aimait pas grand chose d'ailleurs...  
Elle releva la tète et vi gumi qui refermait son portable, elle n'avait même pas entendu la sonnerie, il était peut être en mode vibreur.  
La guitariste la regarda avec son sourire si caractériel et déclara.

"-C'était ton patron, il sera en retard. Vu qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous, ça te dit un café ?  
-Pourquoi pas ?"

Elles se rendirent au café du coin et s'assirent à une table assez éloignée de l'entrée.  
Puis le silence s'installa, les deux filles se toisaient du regard, cherchant quoi dire. C'est Miku qui prie la parole la première, il leur restait une demis heure et elle détestait ne rien faire.

"Je suis déjà venue ici i pas longtemps."

Gumi paru surprise de cette initiative mais se repris très vite.

"Moi je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit c'est la première fois que je viens dans le coin.

- Tant mieux, la dernière fois un serveur m'a renversé du café dessus, il s'est fait viré.  
-Ha non ! Moi qui viens juste d'acheter cette jupe ! "

Elle avait crié, arrachant au passage quelques sourires à la clientèle. Elle les entendait ce moquer d'elle, certains en parlait sans même prendre la peine de baisser la voix.  
C'est à ce moment que le serveur arriva, et comme pour empirer les choses, il trébucha faisant tomber son café sur gumi.  
Et le rattrapa au dernier moment.  
Le jeune garçon se releva doucement, la tasse à la main et fit un grand sourire à gumi. Le genre de sourire qui voulait dire "J'ai fait exprès mais c'est pas grave car je suis trooop beau".

"Sa va mademoiselle ?  
-Sa pourrait aller mieux."

Il acquiesça et s'en alla sans un mot.

"Lui aussi il a une drôle de couleur de cheveux...  
-Comment ça, Miku ?  
-bas il a les cheveux violets.  
-Tu te base sur ce genre de chose ?  
- Les personnes aux couleurs de cheveux anodines sont toujours bizarres.  
-Mais tu as les cheveux bleus..."

Miku lui fit un petit sourire.

"Justement, moi la première..."

* * *

**Réponse à Paru café:**

En fait je ne vois vraiment pas quoi répondre à ta review... Mais ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

**Réponse à Toxic Obscurity:**

Merci pour ta rewiew.

Si je vous disais que c'est un OC ça enlèverais le suspense de la fic.

Au contraire si je vous dis que c'est un vocaloid vous allez me harceler pour savoir qui c'est.

Donc je vais tout simplement me taire...

A


	5. Perturbations

Bonjour tout le monde, je pense poster tous les samedis en fin de compte.

**Répose à Toxic Obscurity:** Hé oui c'est bien Gakupo, quant à Meiko elle fait une brève apparition dans ce chapitre. Les groupes sont faits exprès mais ça va pas durer, pour l'instant ils se tapent pas dessus mais y a de l'idée...

**Réponse à Paru café**: Vous avez entendu les jumeaux ? Faites quelque chose d'intéressant ! En fait ça dépend de ce que tu entends par intéressant...

Bon, dans ce chapitre il y a du cliché, du cliché et encore du cliché, m'en voulez pas...

* * *

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, la journée était calme. Cela envisageait une bonne fin de journée Il franchi le seuil de sa porte, plein de bonnes pensés en tète, pour une fois qu'il ?ait heureux de sa journée rien ne la lui gâcherai.

Il s'arrêta net, remarquant une chose étrange.

Personne.

L'appartement était vide.  
Il inspecta les différentes pièces de son f4. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, sa femme devait être partie faire des courses ou rendre visite une amie. Mais il

ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela n'envisageai rien de bon.

La douce sonnerie du téléphone parvint ses oreilles, surement sa femme qui l'appelait pour le rassurer. Ils se dépêcha de décrocher.

"Allô ?  
-Plouf ! Bonjour papa !  
-Yuki ?  
-Je suis avec des zentilz monsieur, ils ont plein de bo... /clac/ T'as entendu, on retient ta fille en otage, si tu veux la revoir tu as intérêt faire tout ce qu'on te dit. Un de nos hommes viendra te chercher demain à une adresse qu'on te communiquera ultérieurement. Si jamais j'apprends que tu en as parle à quelqu'un, je tue ta fille !

/clac/

à peine eu-t-il le temps de poser le téléphone, encore choque de cette nouvelle, que la porte du salon s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

"Piko, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! ?a fait une heure que j'essaie de t'appeler ! Yuki n'était pas la sortie de l'école !"  
Finalement c'était bien une journée pourrie...

"Tu vas ou Kaito ?"

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé à préparer ses affaires.  
Len ne pu s'empêcher de rire la vu de sa sœur, vexe de ne pas être écouter.

"Arrête de rire, Len !  
-Désole Rin mais si tu voyais ta tète."

Elle se mit dos son frère et fit mine de bouder. Sont frère ne changerait donc jamais!?  
Kaito sortit sans rien dire et laissa les deux enfants perplexes devant son attitude.

"Len, Len, faut qu'on en profite pour aller chercher le courrier, je ne veux pas qu'il tombe sur nos lettres !  
-C'est bon, ya pas le feu."

Gros blanc...

Rin dévisagea son frère pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever et de partit vers la porte d'entrer.

"Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu..."

Len hocha la tète et regarda sa sœur partir, normalement c'était le nouveau concierge qui leur ramenait le courrier mais très rapidement ils prirent l'habitude d'aller le chercher eux même pour éviter tous soupçons.

"Attrape !"

Len eu juste le temps de lever la tète pour apercevoir un paquet le traverser et aller percuter une des lampes du salon.  
Son regard se porta sur la présumé coupable qui commençait faire la moue, regrettant d'avoir loupe sa cible.

"Je te préviens, si c'est casse c'est toi qui repaie !  
-Pff, t'es pas marrant."

Et voilà elle boudait, croisant durement ses bras sur son paquet d'enveloppe.  
Son paquet d'enveloppe ?

"Rin, pourquoi ya deux paquets ?!"

Il regretta sa question en voyant sa sœur le fixer avec un large sourire et plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. Visiblement elle attendait qu'il lui pose la question.  
Elle sauta sur le canapé et s'écria.

"J'ai pris le courrier de Kaito !  
-Quoi ? Rin, ce n'est pas nos affaires !  
-Mais ce type reçoit presque autant de lettres que nous !  
-Il entretient peut-être une correspondance.  
-Tu penses vraiment que c'est son genre ?  
-Non...  
-Alors on en ouvre une ?"

Len posa le pour et le contre, c'est vrai qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur Kaito, mais de là à espionner son courrier...

"Oups, une des lettres près de l'armoire s'est déchirée !"

Len tourna vivement la tète... pour constater que les enveloppes étaient toute en très bon état.

"Laquelle ?  
-Celle là "

Elle s'approcha du tas récemment forme et saisi une lettre quelle montra a son frère.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, elle n'est pas déchi..."

Rin pris l'enveloppe au coin et tira d'un coup sec, provoquant son ouverture.

"Bah si, tu vois bien qu'elle est déchirée !"

Elle se mit aussitôt la lire.  
Le jeune homme soupira, apparemment il n'avait pas le choix, si ce n'était qu'une lettre ça pouvait encore aller.

"J'en étais sur, il reçoit les même lettres que nous !"  
Len fut étonné de voir sa sœur déjà installé sur le canapé une dizaine de lettres ouvertes trônant sur la table.

"En plus ya même de photos, t'as vu il peut manipuler la glace !  
-Rin, dans quel pétrin tu nous as encore fourré ?"

* * *

Kaito marchait le long du chemin de fer. Il évitait de le montrer mais il était pressé, il allait enfin pouvoir revoir sa petite sœur, Kaiko.

Il n'avait pas prévenu mais il savait qu'elle serait chez son amie, elle avait pour habitude de ne jamais sortir le dimanche.

Il imaginait déjà la surprise de sa sœur quand elle le verrait, sa joie quand il la prendrait dans ses bras.

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il avait toujours été très protecteur envers sa sœur, après tout, il lui devait tant. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui quelque soit le problème, l'encourageait et le poussait aller de l'avant. C'était se demander qui des deux était l'ainé

Il arriva enfin devant une petite maison, celle ci se démarquait des autres de par sa couleur, elle était rouge du sol au grenier.

Il sonna une fois, puis deux, trois, dix fois sans que personne ne daigne lui ouvrir. Il allait abandonner quand une voie l'interpella.

"Kaito ?"

C'était une femme d'âge mur, tout de rouge vêtue, cheveux rouges, vêlements rouges, même son visage était rose par l'alcool.

"Meiko! "

La dite Meiko acquiesça avant d'avaler une grande gorgé de la bouteille qu'elle tenait a la main.

"Moi même, que me vaut ta visite, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'attends plus personne.

-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de Kaiko.

-Kaiko ? C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, cela va faire un mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle ?

A ces mots, Kaito Paniqua, on lui avait dit que sa sœur était ici ! Il tata frénétiquement ses poche a la recherche de son portable, avant de se rappeler bien vite qu'il l'avait oublie chez lui.

La jeune femme ivre l'invita utiliser son téléphone fixe. C'est au moment ou elle sorti son volumineux trousseau de clé qu'il comprit qu'il ferait plu vite de rentrer chez lui.

Il fit un bref "au revoir Meiko" avant de courir chez lui.  
Ses pensés se mélangeaient dans sa tète et c'est brutalement qu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, laissant voir Rin et Len installés à une table sur laquelle se trouvait une pile de lettre toutes ouvertes, certaines trainants par terre.  
Les deux jumeaux le regardaient avec un air étonné des photos de Kaito dans leurs mains.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

* * *

"Rappelez-moi pourquoi je dois rester ici ?

-Luka !

-J'aime pas être seule..."

Miki soupira. Depuis que sa patronne avait découvert son secret, elle ne la lâchait plus. Certes elle avait moins de travaille mais ce soudain favoritisme la faisait passer pour une lèche bote auprès de tous ses collègues.

"Je m'ennui..."

Il était vrai que Luka n'était pas très bavarde, il lui arrivait de crier durant ses nombreux appels mais dans l'ensemble elle restait une personne assez calme.

"Tu peux me montrer ?  
-Hein ?  
-Tes pouvoirs..."

Encore, il fallait encore qu'elle lui montre... Elle pouvait y passer des heures sans que sa patronne ne s'en lasse. C'était si intéressant que ça de voir un crayon voler ?

"Tu n'en as pas marre ?  
-Non  
-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?  
-C'est reposant."

Reposant ? Elle n'était qu'un simple moyen de distraction a ses yeux ?

"Je n'ai pas envi...  
-Dans ce cas fais le ménage.  
-Ok..."

De toute façon elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.  
Elle prit son balai et commença faire léviter quelques meubles instinctivement.  
Elle comprit son erreur en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la fille aux cheveux rose, elle s'était fait avoir. Elle avait tellement l'habitude d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le ménage que s'en était presque devenu un reflex et Luka le savait bien.  
Elle lui servait encore de moyen de distraction...  
Miki fit genre de rien et continua son travail sous l'œil amusé de sa patronne. Celle ci perdit bien vite son sourire l'entente d'un bip sonore venant de son ordinateur potable.

"C'est qui ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Vas-y, montre.

Luka l'ignora tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier avant de se rendre compte que ses doigts ne touchaient plus le clavier. Elle commença a paniquer, elle se trouvait en équilibre sur son siège, flottant dans les airs.

"Fais moi descendre !  
-d'Abord je regarde ce message.  
-ça ne te regarde kYAAA!"

Elle avait failli tomber, c'est pour ça quelle détestait les avions. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle reçoive ce message maintenant ? En y repensant la dernière fois aussi elle l'avait reçu pile au moment ou miki utilisait ses pouvoir. On les observait ? Ils se faisaient manipuler et Luka n'aimait pas ça.  
"Miki, lis le message !  
-Hein ?  
-le message du xx/xx/xxxx

Elle lu le message attentivement.

Le XX/XX/XXXX

À 16h41:  
_"pourquoi ne pas faire une pause"_  
À 16h45:  
_"Où es tu (reste du message censuré)"_  
À 16h47:  
_Regardes par la fenêtre._

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu...

-Moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs mais ils ne me permettent pas de trouver cette crapule. J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Miki bien qu'elle soit encore quelque peu sous le choc, répondit presque aussitôt.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

* * *

Mon but pour ce chapitre est 3 commentaires, pourquoi ? Parce que ça fera une moyenne de 2 commentaires par chapitre^^

Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine et laissez des reviews !


End file.
